


Female Commando

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Imagines - lunar_saturn_88 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Protective Steve Rogers, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor während der Zeit des Howling Commandos gemeinsam mit Steve und Bucky zu kämpfen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Female Commando

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Female Commando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848092) by [lunar_saturn_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88). 



> Nichts gehört mir. Alles von Marvel oder lunar_saturn_88.
> 
> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name

Du standest neben Steve und Bucky im Schnee und sahst hinunter auf die Schienen, die sie zu dem Zug bringen würden, der wahrscheinlich genau dort sein würde. Du würdest das hier gegen nichts auf der Welt eintauschen, seit du ein Agent geworden warst, und an Peggys Seite arbeitetest.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst, Y/N?“ Steve sah dich besorgt an.

„Ja, ich bin sicher, Steve. Komm schon, es ist der einzige Weg, Hydra aufzuhalten.“ sagtest du lächelnd. Du warst die einzige Frau, die ein Teil des Howling Commandos warst und du würdest Hydra verfolgen. Verdammt, du warst von denen gekidnappt worden. Also wolltest du ihnen helfen, Hydra zu bekommen und schließlich hatte Steve dich gefragt, ob du ein Teil ihres Teams sein wolltest. Und du hattest nicht vorgehabt nein zu sagen. Du wolltest kämpfen, und das war es auch, was du tun würdest.

Steve nickte. „In Ordnung. Last uns Zola finden und herausbekommen, was er weiß.“

„Vorsicht, Stufe.“ Sagte einer der Commando-Kameraden, dessen Namen du vergessen hattest.

„Dann summt mal los ihr Mücken.“

Bei Duggans Worten rolltest du mit den Augen.

„Y/N … bist du sicher, dass du hierfür bereit bist?“

Du gabst den beiden Jungs ein freches Grinsen. „Ich bin bereit geboren Jungs.“

Steve schüttelte den Kopf. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass du eine Kämpferin wie Peggy werden würdest. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum sie ihm von dir erzählt hatte und wie sehr du dabei warst zu kämpfen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er dich bei dieser Sache beschützen konnte. Dies war wahrscheinlich das Schlechteste, was er über dich hätte bringen können.


End file.
